hazurfandomcom-20200215-history
Silvano Julianos
Former head of the Domination faction and Exarch. Father of the current head of the Domination faction and the Exarch, August II Julianos. History Childhood He grew up with a mother who despite being an extremely stressed and busy Exarch, took good care of him and made sure to raise him well. Even if she did her best to take care of him, he often ended up in the care of his father, Ubertino, who usually brought him around the city for work. Growing up in a relatively safe environment, Silvano was taught how to lead people, history, the arts and how to fight from a young age. Already from a young age his teachers talked about his obvious lack of interest in leading anyone, and that he looked uncomfortable about the very thought. It was visible as he got older, that he irked the duties of leadership, and prefered his studies of the arts and history instead. The Messenger With his mother still on the throne of the Exarch, Silvano took on the role of messenger for his mother. In her mission to gain more allies and better trade deals with the nations around them and Neo-Faerun, she sent her son as negotiator and messenger to the different nations. He grew into the role quickly, and became an able negotiator and managed to get several deals advantageous to his mother. He fell in love with an elven woman named Annar'ielle when he was visiting Calimport, and she was adopted into the Julianos and wed to him soon after they returned to Hazur. The New Exarch Shortly after his mother's death after her many decades of service as the Exarch of Hazur, it was expected of Silvano to step up to the throne himself. Unwillingly he did so, and shortly thereafter a disaster struck Hazur. Tales of a massive monster came from the sailors, that attacked all the Hazurian ships leaving the ports of Hazur. Sending out message to gather people to fight the threat, he was unable to find anyone actually capable to deal with it. Several weeks left, and the people lost their faith in their new Exarch. Silvano sent out another message to try and find someone capable, and finally a single man dropped by his mansion. Suddenly meeting the man alone in his chambers unsettled Silvano, and he thought the man to be an assassin at first. The man made a deal with Silvano, that he would fight the Kraken if he could be given the mountainous coast areas just north of Hazur. It had never been used by anyone in any case, and Silvano happily gave it away to stop the threat. Readying a ship for the man, Silvano asked him what would be needed. The man simply looked at him with a small smile on his lips, and turned into a massive bronze dragon roaring its head. Out in the ocean the people of Hazur could see a massive aboleth appearing, ready to challenge the dragon. Rising into the sky, the gigantic dragon flew out and used its lightning breath on the aboleth. Though their battle was a long one, the aboleth finally had to give way, and tried to flee the dragon. Managing to grab the aboleth with its own claws, the dragon lifted it out of the ocean and finally put the monster out of its misery and dropped it on land. After making sure it was dead, the Exarch thanked the dragon and made sure it was made clear to everyone that the coast north of Hazur was dragon territory. After the first agreements, the Exarch often traveled north to the dragon's lair and made friends with the dragon. Getting to know Kyntheri better, he was shocked to find out it was actually female and had had its eyes on Hazur as a potential lair for a long time. They became great friends, and Silvano continued meeting the dragon even after he left the Exarchhood. Death Silvano died at the hands of assassins while his son was still in his teens, to the surprise of all. It was a shock to everyone when August II Julianos found the perpetrators to be the Oneto and Scinta families, one of them who had been a longtime ally of the Julianos. Importance Silvano was one of the least important members and leaders of the Julianos family since its origins, because of his lack of interest in leadership. He was still a great diplomat and negotiator, and managed to calm his allies and his political enemies, and gained a lot of respect for the political path he chose for himself. In the end, he had little lasting effect on Hazur beyond the dragon's lair that was created north of Hazur by his friend Kyntheri. Personality Silvano was very much a man who didn't fit in with his family. He was quiet and calm, he didn't raise his voice nor did he ever get angry at anyone. He was diplomatic and thought through all of his actions. He hated the burdens of leadership and prefered to be in lesser roles like his role as a messenger, a diplomat and a negotiatior. He loved his wife Annar'ielle Julianos a lot, and his son even more so. Read More * Hazur - City * Julianos - Family * Domination - Faction * Marzia Julianos - Mother * Ubertino Cappocia - Father * Annar'ielle Julianos - Wife * August II Julianos -Son